europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle screen (Europa Universalis II)
The battle screen in EUII is a display showing information about a battle that your country is in. Although it's called the "battle" screen, much of the information depicted is really related to the combat, not the battle per se - yes those are different things. To get to the battle screen for a particular battle, you must select any of your forces that are engaged in that battle. You cannot see battles that you don't have forces at. The battle screen shows you the following information, listed in order as it appears from top to bottom: * A text shows the type of combat (Land Battle, Naval Battle, or Assault). * Text also shows the province in which battle is happening. In the example, the battle is in Smyrna. * The coat of arms of the attacking country in the battle is shown on the left, and the defender on the right. * The supply attrition levels that currently apply to both forces are shown as numbers near the top, next to the little "skull" icons. In the example, the Byzantine force would suffer 10% land attrition if the end of the month happened before it was wiped out. * There is a picture of the two forces struggling. One to three men will be shown for each side, depending on how numerous it is. The color and picture of the battleground is a hint as to the terrain being fought on (in this case, plains). * The Combat phase (fire or shock) the combat is currently in is indicated by the little "phase icons" in the lower left and upper right of the picture. Shock is indicated by an icon with four little white spears; fire is a little orange fire. In the example, it is the shock phase. * The combat power of both forces rounded to a whole number is written right next to the phase icon. In the example, the Byzantine army has 1 shockpower, while the Ottoman army has 8 shockpower. * The DRM currently used in combat by the attacking force is written just right of the attacking force's power. In the example, the Byzantine army is fighting with a horrid -3 DRM (you can tell it is AI controlled). Note that there is no display in the game of the defending force's DRM. (You'll just have to read the article on combat.) * The current morale levels of the two forces is shown in two ways: with a single-word descriptor, and as a green bar within a box. The morale boxes are scaled to the maximum morale of the higher-morale force. When one or both forces' current morale is below that level, their green bar will not fill their box. In the example, both forces have taken some morale damage in this battle, but the Byzantines have taken much more. Their morale is "Weak"", whereas the Ottomans' is still "Disciplined". * The composition of the two forces, broken down according to particular land or naval unit types. In the example, the Byzantines have 3590 infantry, 2031 cavalry, and no artillery. * Finally, a white horse-head icon may be displayed at the bottom, underneath the force that has the cavalry bonus. (There may be other icons here too, although I don't know of any. Please add if you do.) In the example, the Ottomans have the cavalry bonus. category:Europa Universalis II user interface